


Break, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Let's go away, Toby





	Break, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Toby caught a glimpse of her profile as he peered through the blinds to her office. Something about her slumped shoulders and bowed head made him change his mind, and instead of walking past, he entered and quietly shut the door behind him.

CJ was sitting on the edge of her desk, weariness radiating from every pore. She didn't lift her head, just held out a hand. 

Toby frowned, confused as to what she wanted. Then, not one to ignore such a blatant request unless he could possibly help it, he edged towards her and tentatively touched her outstretched fingers. Her hand gripped his and pulled him towards her with surprising strength; pulled him until he was standing just inches in front of her and her forehead could rest on his chest. Which it did.

He looked down at the soft hair just under his nose. "CJ?"

"Let's go away, Toby."

"Forever?" Toby tried to keep his tone light.

"Nope. Just for the weekend." CJ didn't look up, just increased the pressure on his hand.

Toby lifted his other hand and allowed it to fall gently on the back of her neck, smoothing away the silken strands with gentle fingers. He decided to say nothing; sometimes the only thing to do when CJ was in this frame of mind. He hadn't seen her like this for twelve years and he couldn't remember how he'd managed then either.

"Just you and me," she continued.

"CJ," his tone careful and low, his breath ruffling her hair, "I don't think you really mean that."

"Do." And she turned her head so she could rub her face against his chest, releasing his hand and curling her arms up in front of her, tucking them into his warmth.

Toby exhaled softly and put his arms round the child-like woman. "CJ," he began again.

"I want to go away, Toby. I want to be 'normal', feel the wind in my hair and the sun on my face. The only camera I want to see is the instant one in your hand when you think I look beautiful. I'll pose on a wall, on the beach, up a mountain. Anywhere, just for you and your cheap camera. Smile just for you and then fill a plastic album with the evidence."

Toby winced and involuntarily tightened his grip.

"I want to wake up after ten and go back to sleep again. Or not." CJ grimaced against his shirt and nestled closer. "I want to eat good food and drink good wine and walk hand in hand. I want to feel the glow of casual affection, offered and received without guilt."

Toby could feel the wet warmth of her tears seep through to his skin.

Her voice broke. "I want you to read me to sleep."

"CJ" Toby spoke. "My children." His hands stilled on her back. "I can't."

"I know." She hiccupped and curled her hands into fists. Her chin rebelled. "I just can't get a break."

The End.


End file.
